snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orphanage
The Orphanage was an RP created and GM'd by Leopardess and Co-GM'd by Cheesemore & GnSz and was created in 2009. *Out of Character thread *In Character thread *Finished The Story It is some time into the future, in the year 2207, and mankind has gone through a lot of changes. We have advanced the art of space flight to degrees only found in the science fiction of our time (though of course we haven't completely mastered it, there's always more mysteries and puzzles that we create to solve). We have colonized the entire solar system, with tools for re-making the planets and moons into idealized versions of Earth, using refined technology. We have managed to find ways to fuel our various lifestyles without hurting the various planets we have colonized, though these are sometimes expensive. We have even begun research into the areas of other dimensions. The word is that the scientists have even managed to open portals to other dimensions, though of course this is very high-level classification and only a few know that for sure... But it's true. Specifically, one dimensional portal has been made. It opens up to a world of magic, where demons run rampant and the few humans that have entered that realm have never returned. Fortunately, it seems as though the demons cannot cross this portal- it's a strictly one-way, in favor of us humans. Though that could change, if the scientists meddle with this portal.... However, the magic from that universe is spilling out into this world, and there's been a rash of babies born with unusual powers- apparently magical radiation has seeped out from the portal, and is starting to change things in our world... They seem to have no visible deformities, but they reveal themselves by exercising their power. It seems to be uncontrollable, though with practice these aflicted children could learn to control their power with concious thought instead of instinct... These powers are diverse, as unique as the person that wields them. Anything from elemental mages, to werebeasts, to Bards, to people with exceptionally strong psychic powers. People with these kind of powers tend not to show any outward sign of them, though of course there are exceptions. Aliens, angels, elves, etc. will not be allowed into this rp unless it is a transformation brought upon by this magic, and you don't get to claim to be actually 50 years old while still looking like a baby or whatever- you have to stick to chonological age. A little leeway by me may be allowed (such as being 19 in chocological time, but looking as though the character is 4), but not a whole lot. Demons are absolutely forbidden. Society has not evolved to the point where it is ready to accept these abilities in its children (and most people know nothing, or think it is yet another urban legend), so often children born with these abilities are abandoned, killed, or given to a specialized orphanage designed to deal with children with their incredible powers. Sometimes parents love their children enough to try and protect them, but eventually they will have to hand their children over to the orphanage once their powers are discovered. These latter situations are the ones we will focus on in this rp, where you shall create characters that have been turned over to this orphanage. The Rough Plot As your characters get to know each other, whether they have survived the orphanage for years or have just been turned over to it, eventually they will be able to learn to get a handle on their powers, and will escape the orphanage and steal a starship, some way or another. After that... The Character Sheet *Name- (you know what goes here) *Gender- (male, female, nueter, whatever, just so long as it's anatomically possible. You can also include sexuality if you plan on any romantic involvement.) *Age- (anywhere from 4 to 13- I have changed this because we need more younger kids.) *Appearance- (also include any equipment your character carries in here- weapons, spare bits of food, etc.) *Personality- (you know what goes here) *Background story (optional- this is only if you want to have something else have happened to you other than the standard scenario) *Powers and abilities- (DO NOT GODMOD. Try to have only one or possibly two if they're weak powers.) *Additional Companions- (pets, a spirit you keep around, voices you hear in your head, an additional personality possessing your character, an animated object found with you when you were found, etc etc. This option is entirely optional) Also, anyone that wants to make an 'other' char (like an mutant that wasn't caught by the collectors, for example) will be definately allowed to do so, as long as they have a good cs and get approval from me. And second cs's are welcome as well ^_^. The Characters *Kayola - Leopardess *Jeff - Cheesemore *Zeen Freed - GnSz *Zen Ryuukon - zenieth *Raine - Eternal Rain *Jack Temel - Forgotten memories *Lolita - Garethcool *Orion - Garethcool *Ro-Shi “Shiro” Wong - Ro Wong *Kuroyami - Mobbex *Elfie Xuan - Miss Kathy *Dawn - Miss Kathy *Mattrim Cauthon - Mattrim *Mark Valentine - Mastermind001 *Ami Raef - sam4books *Maijin Gebbet - Scrambles *Aurora Freeman - Amaranthine Ali *Dilan Falkner - Mellow Category:RPs